


Confession Gone Wrong

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Best Friend Jackson Wang, Boyfriend Jackson Wang, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Jackson tries to confess, but it doesn't go according to plan.





	Confession Gone Wrong

Jackson runs his fingers through his hair nervously as his thoughts fly through his mind at lightning speed. Today’s the day, he’s decided. Today is when he finally confesses to Y/N that he likes her. There’s no getting around it. He’s done it before, prepping himself to tell her and then just backing down when she comes into sight, but this time is different. Jackson told himself that he better tell her now before someone else gets her. That’s more than enough motivation for him.

“You got this, Wang.” He tells himself as he looks in the mirror of his bathroom. He slaps his cheeks lightly with both hands before exiting and quickly leaving to meet Y/N at their usual spot for lunch. He keeps telling himself that he’s ready for this the whole way there.

As he reaches the restaurant, he confidently walks in and looks around. Once his eyes land on Y/N though, everything falls apart. Jackson swallows hard and slowly makes his way over to her, preparing his perfect poker face like he’s done for a while now. But right before he reaches her, he thinks about what he’s been telling himself.

_If you don’t make a move now, she might slip right out of your grasp!_

Jackson shakes his head. He needs to keep his eye on the prize, and that prize is Y/N, the most priceless person in the world. He makes his way to the table and sits right across from her. She looks up and smiles, but it quickly disappears.

“Why do you look so angry?” She asks Jackson. He tries to change his expression to a more desirable one, but Y/N’s still looking at him strange. “Jackson, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yes. I’m fine, Y/N. There’s nothing wrong with me.” He says surely, but Y/N just isn’t convinced.

“Are you positive?” She asks.

“Yes. Of course.” Jackson starts getting worried. His plan is literally in shambles. He’s forgotten what he was even supposed to be doing at this point and is just staring at Y/N cluelessly now.

“You look like you’re constipated.” She tells Jackson.

“You’re giving me indigestion.” Jackson blurts out without realizing what he’s even said at first. When he finally thinks, he instantly regrets what just came from his big mouth. He has no choice but to go with it though. He’s Jackson Wang. He can’t just back down now. He’s already gotten this far.

“I’m what? Are you saying I’m making you sick?” Y/N asks, a bit offended.

“Yes. Wait, I mean no.” Jackson says fast. Y/N scoffs.

“Why are you being like this? You’re the one who asked me out to lunch! Or is this your way of telling me you don’t want to be friends anymore?” She asks.

“Yes! Exactly!” Jackson says suddenly. He doesn’t want to be friends with Y/N. He wants to be _more_ than that. But wait… Y/N is getting the wrong idea. Her expression saddens and then becomes angry. “No, wait. I didn’t mean to say it like that. It’s not that I don’t want to be your friend. Also, you don’t make me sick. I just…” He struggles to find the words.

“If you don’t explain yourself in three seconds, I’m leaving.” Y/N says, obviously wounded by Jackson’s misspoken words.

“No, Y/N, wait. Can you just wait for a minute? You’re talking so much that I can’t think straight.” Jackson says.

Y/N scoffs yet again. “Now you’re saying I have a loud mouth? Wow. I can’t believe you!” She stands up. “I’m leaving!” She starts stomping towards the exit. Jackson gets up and runs after her. Once outside, Jackson grabs her wrist.

“Y/N, wait. What I’m trying to say is that I like you.” Jackson says all at once. He stares at Y/N, frozen by his sudden confession. Should he have not said it like that? It wasn’t even romantic. And all of those rude things he said before then. Oh man, he’s in deep.

“You what?” Y/N asks. She seems stunned and all of her anger vanished.

“I like you.” Jackson repeats. “I’m sorry about everything I said. I had everything all planned out, but once I saw you, my brain went to mush. I should learn not to run my mouth so much when I’m nervous.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as he waits for Y/N’s response.

Her confused expression slowly changes into one of pure joy. “You really like me?”

“Yeah.” Jackson nods.

“Jackson, I like you too! That’s why I got so mad when you started saying all of that.” Y/N suddenly throws her arms around Jackson. He’s surprised, but happy.

“Really? Wow. I honestly don’t know what I expected, but this wasn’t it. I was sure that once the indigestion thing came out that you’d never like me back.” He laughs.

“Well, I do want to punch you, but it’s okay because I’m happy.” Y/N smiles.

“Me too. How about we go back in and I buy you lunch now.” Jackson offers.

“That sounds good. It can be like a first date.” Y/N blushes and Jackson did the same. They intertwine their hands sweetly and walk back into the little cafe.


End file.
